


Up Against It

by kazesuke



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora is revealed to be alive but there's one thing he and Kazuraba have to take care of first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



> This is set sometime after Takatora is returned to the human world after 'dying' from the being thrown off a cliff thing. (Geeze Takatora, that I even have to mention which death this is set after~)

Now wasn’t the time for this. They both knew it but it stopped neither of them.

But now was not time to dwell on that; if there was to be one more sin he would commit to it as much as the others. Takatora’s hands had already found purchase on Kazuraba’s firm arse as the poor man had quickly had to stand on tip toes when their height difference had become more apparent than ever. Lips had crashed together with the same ferocity that their weapons once held but Takatora was all too willing to back down this time. 

Kouta cupped Takatora’s face, stroking quickly warming skin, desperation and care clear in his actions. It wasn’t long since Takatora had revealed he was alive again and relief had flooded him, left him aching for contact to just be sure that this was really Takatora that he was really alive. He hadn’t even bothered to ask questions, he didn’t need to know how or why; questions could wait for another time because now he just needed to feel and touch and taste. He nipped at Takatora’s lips, sucking on it though it was already bruised and battered and Kouta vaguely worried about any pain he might be causing Takatora. If Kouta was causing any though it was apparently to Takatora’s liking as soft groans bled into the kiss and Kouta’s breath hitched as his arse was squeezed and he was tugged closer to Takatora’s lean body, nearly losing his balance in the process.

A shudder ran down Takatora’s spine as the by product of tugging Kazuraba closer was the grinding of their crotches. Takatora ducked his head down, warm breath ghosting against the other’s neck before he pressed soft, gentle kisses of reverence to the skin beneath his lips. Kazuraba was warm and Takatora craved that heat as his hands began to creep up from their comfortable spot on Kazuraba’s arse to push beneath his top, groaning at the warm skin Takatora found. Kazuraba’s skin was soft, though Takatora imagined it to be littered with scars just like his was from the many fights they had faced and for him the experiments that had brought the Drivers to mass production. He let Kazuraba rock his hips against him, not wanting to knock him over and Takatora happily continued with the exploration of his fingers. He trailed light, feathery touches over Kazuraba’s skin before his nails scrapped as he nudged Kouta’s top to bite somewhere that could be hidden later. 

Kouta all but squirmed against Takatora at the bite and the sucking on his skin. Kouta bit back, muffling his moans into Takatora’s skin, hips snapping against his and eliciting another groan from them both. Kouta muffled Takatora’s name in the wet skin of his neck and they both let go, the wet noises not helping Kouta’s boner any as it strained against his boxers and jeans. “Ah – Ta – Takatora.” His breath hitched half way through the whisper of the other’s name as nails scraped down his back, sending more pleasure places that desperately needed release. 

First though.

Kouta’s hands trembled with need and nerves as they fumbled to undo Takatora’s trousers and clothes were roughly tugged until his cock was free. Takatora hissed in a breath as air ghosted over it and he quietly groaned, more turned on than he thought he would be by the sight of Kazuraba sinking to his knees. Takatora tipped his head back and closed his eyes, drawing in a ragged breath as Kazuraba’s hand wrapped round him and stroked once, twice before a warmth like nothing he had felt before enclosed around his cock. He hastily bit down on his lip as a warm tongue lapped at the head of his cock, sucking and drinking the liquid dribbling from his aching dick. 

Kouta sucked a little harder, the liquid he was tasting salty. To begin with he was hesitant of taking more of Takatora’s cock into his mouth, unused to the hot, heavy taste. But the quiet and muffled noises from Takatora were enough to encourage him to take more. He sucked and lapped, dragging his tongue as he bobbed his head and he just hoped he was doing this right. The slide of Takatora’s fingers into his hair and the soon after whispered warning was enough to reassure Kouta that he’d done a good job when thick strings of come splashed inside his mouth. He managed to swallow most of it though some escaped. It slid from the corner of his mouth, threatening to stain something before it was caught by the lazy sweep of Takatora’s thumb, his eyes alight as he waited to return the favour. Kouta blushed at the tender gesture but soon got to his feet with a grin – he was pretty pleased with himself.

Takatora managed a breathy chuckle, slightly abashed and shaking his head at the glee on Kazuraba’s face. What an embarrassing thing to be so excited about. He quickly tidied himself up and soon had Kazuraba pinned to the wall instead. Takatora’s hands were steadier, business like almost in his stripping of Kazuraba the necessary amount to free a hard, aching, dribbling cock. In a fluid motion, he was on his knees and then the head of Kazuraba’s cock had disappeared between his lips.

Kouta’s hand flew to his mouth as he stifled a loud cry of Takatora’s name caught by surprise at the quick movement from standing to cock in mouth. His other hand was quickly in Takatora’s hair and he couldn’t help but watch as warm, wet heat slid up and down his cock, watch as his cock slid in and out of Takatora’s mouth. He groaned Takatora’s name in frustration though it was frustration at how hot this view was more than any whining at the other’s speed. Even so Takatora evidently took it as that and slowed down. The next whine of Takatora’s name, that slipped between Kouta’s fingers really was at the speed this time before sudden suction and he couldn’t help it as his hips bucked. Firm hands quickly stopped him but the sucking didn’t stop and the heat coiling in his stomach soon released while his come was swallowed down Takatora’s throat. Somehow he managed not to spill any.

Kouta's pants were ragged as he tried to return his breathing and heart beat to normal. He wasn’t managing as well as Takatora but then he wasn’t at all controlled in everything like Takatora was.

Takatora, trying to help, quickly tidied Kazuraba, though he soon realised that touching him hadn’t helped that much. But Kazuraba just smiled sheepishly and told him not to worry about it. Takatora gave a nod and a small smile, receiving a kiss on the cheek for his efforts. Their eyes met and they both nodded. 

Now wasn’t the time for this. They had people to protect.


End file.
